Through the Night
by Pandabeat
Summary: When I'm with you I know I'm safe. Will you kiss me and hold me tight so I'll make it through the night? SasuSaku. One Shot.


When I'm with you I know I'm safe. Will you kiss me and hold me tight so I'll make it through the night? SasuSaku

Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even my soul.

* * *

He stood staring at the heap in the center of the room, unable to move. The moonlight flitted through the window, casting an eerie light on the mangled pile. His eyes remained wide, his body shaking, his fists clenched. Dark stains marked the wooden floor under and around the pile. He lifted his foot and took a shaky step forward. Then again. And again. His next step had his foot stepping on one of the dark stains and he quickly moved his foot back. He continued forward until he was close enough to recognize the pile.

Sobs rose in his throat when he saw the dark hair and rumpled clothes and most importantly, the slack, pale faces of his parents. His mother's hair half covered her face but he could still see the blood that had leaked from her mouth. His father had blood drops splattered on his face along with the blood from his mouth. His legs gave out and fell weakly to the floor, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Okaa-san...," he sobbed. "Otou-san..."

A soft rustling noise alerted him that he was not alone in the room. He lifted his head and gasped slightly when he noticed it was his brother standing on the other side of his parents' bodies.

"Aniki! Aniki, Aniki!! Okaa-san and Otou-san are... Who did this?! Why?! Why?!"

He let out a cry of pain when something sliced his shoulder and thudded into the door behind him. A shuriken, he recognized.

"Foolish little brother," his brother said emotionlessly.

Sasuke froze in fear, not hearing such a tone from his brother before. Itachi's eyes closed then when he opened them again, they were spinning in Mangekyou form, sending Sasuke spiraling into the red and black world.

Sasuke screamed as he watched the deaths of his clan while flashbacks of kind words from his parents and Itachi also flitted in his mind. Sasuke fell to the floor, shaking.

"Why... did you?" Sasuke asked, sweat sliding down his back.

"It was to measure my capacity," his brother replied coolly.

"To test your capacity? That's all? That's... the only reason... you killed everyone... for that?"

"It was essential."

"What... That's... complete crap!!!" Sasuke shoved to his feet and charged at his brother. But he slipped in the blood and fell again, his eyes locking onto the slack face of his dead father. Tears welled in his eyes and slid down his face. _Scared... scared..._

Sasuke got up and sprinted out of the room, out of the house to escape Itachi but Itachi's greater speed caught him in no time.

"The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this to ascertain your capacity. I continued acting as the elder brother you desired and I became your companion to see if that potential lies hidden. You found me disagreeable and hated me. You continued wanting to surpass me. Because of that I will let you live, for my sake. You can awaken the same Mangekyou as me. However, there is a requirement. You must kill your closest friend. In order to become like me.

"It would be worthless to kill someone like you my foolish brother. If you want to kill me... Curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life. Run away. Run away and cling to your life. And some day, when you have the same eyes as me, come before me." Itachi's eyes once again changed into the Mangekyou Sharingan and sent Sasuke spinning into oblivion.

Sasuke shot up in bed, panting hard. He clutched his head, willing the nightmare to recede. Sweat slid down his back while his head pounded insanely. His hands shaking, he pushed the covers away and stumbled to the window of his apartment. He shoved the glass up and breathed in the fresh night air. He still shook. He grasped the windowpane and shoved himself out, leaping across to the opposite rooftop. His vision wavered but he pushed on, jumping over rooftops toward his destination. When he spotted the familiar rooftop, he increased his pace and nearly stumbled off the landing he was on. He rubbed his hands on his slacks before resuming his trip.

He landed lightly on the small terrace of the two story house that was his goal. He stepped forward and pushed up the window quietly. He ducked inside the room and immediately turned towards the bed and its sleeping occupant. He silently walked across the room, his steps muffled by the carpet. He lifted the bed covers slightly and climbed in the bed. The current occupant turned and opened her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said, her voice husky from sleep. Sasuke said nothing but merely inched closer, his obsidian eyes locked onto her emerald ones. He draped an arm across her slim waist, moving her closer. He pressed his face into her neck, his heartbeat slowing down back to normal.

"Sakura..." he breathed her name against her neck. She stroked his black hair in response.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun, sleep... No one can hurt you here. It's just you and me..." Sakura soothed her love softly.

Sasuke angled his head slightly, his lips ghosting over her neck then cheeks before finally slanting over her lips. His hands cupped the back of her neck.

"Sakura," he repeated, muffled against her mouth.

"Mm..." Sakura leaned back for a second.

"I'm here, Sasuke-kun," she said.

Sasuke's lips curved slightly in a smile, his eyes softening as he took in her beautiful face, her ever understanding and forgiving eyes.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Sakura whispered, stroking his cheek. Sasuke nodded.

"No," he agreed softly. "Not when I'm with you."

Sasuke gathered her close, their arms locked around each other. As his eyes slipped closed, he silently wished the Hokage would trust him enough to let her move in with him.

It had been a whole year since he'd returned, hadn't it?


End file.
